Shorepoint Base
Shorepoint Base,File:Coastmap sheet.png also known simply as Shorepoint, is a Resistance base that appears at the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter "We Don't Go To Ravenholm..." and at the start of the chapter Highway 17. Overview Very close to Ravenholm, Shorepoint is the first of a string of Rebel outposts scattered along the Coast. Along Highway 17, it precedes New Little Odessa, and seems to have once been a group of warehouses for the former Ravenholm Docks before the Combine began to drain the ocean. As most of the time along the coast, shipwrecks are lying in the sand nearby and the water does not come under the pier anymore. Features Shorepoint has two entrances: one is accessible from train yards leading out of Ravenholm and leads to an old garage with damaged cars, then to what appears to be the main building, where the radio, supplies and wounded Rebels being looked after can be found. Additionally, the base houses a Scout Car which can be lowered on the beach by a crane located among the piers. The second entrance to the base can be accessed from the beach by climbing a ladder leading to the main pier. In order to keep Antlions from jumping up into the base, two stolen Emplacement Guns manned by two Rebels are mounted on each side of the crane. Personnel The leader of Shorepoint is apparently Leon. The mechanic and crane operator is a woman named Noriko. The base also includes other Rebels such as Winston, Daniel and Jacob, an unnamed nurse who takes care of the wounded, and a Vortigaunt. Alyx and Eli Vance apparently spent some time there, since she states they are the ones who left there the Scout Car they both "put together". Appearances ''Half-Life 2'' The Combine appear to be aware of Shorepoint's existence, as they had set up a small base nearby and had begun to attack it when Gordon Freeman arrives on the spot. The Combine attack then fails when Freeman helps the four Rebels (Leon, Daniel, Winston hurt and on the ground, and an unnamed woman) dispatch the remaining soldiers. When Gordon meets Leon, the base has established a transmission with Alyx, who states her father has been taken by boat to Nova Prospekt. While Alyx will manage to get there by train, Gordon must travel along the coast with the Scout Car. He then proceeds to the next Rebel station, New Little Odessa, after a small mishap with the crane's magnet while lowered on the beach with the Scout Car. Behind the scenes *In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, Shorepoint Base's exterior map (d2_coast_01) is slightly different. The Scout Car is held by wedges, there is no Noriko (placeholder male sounds are used instead), no Rebels manning two mounted AR2s (only two Rebels with MP5K, and farther), no Antlion Hill, and much fewer Antlions. *Shorepoint introduces many new NPCs: the Overwatch Sniper, the Overwatch Soldier, the Antlion Soldier, and the seagull. As well a new weapon: the pulse rifle along with the Energy Ball found in the supply crate at the entrance. Trivia *Helping the Rebels dispatch the Combine soldiers during the battle witnessed upon entering the base is not necessary. Whatever the player does, the Rebels will win the battle; it will just take longer without helping them, as they are just invulnerable to any damage. *Spawning any human NPC other than a Citizen near the crane will cause the NPC that the player spawned to shoot the crane, the reason is unknown. However, should the player drive away while the NPC is not despawned, Noriko will keep circling her crane. Gallery File:Coastmap sheet.png|Map of the Coast, including Shorepoint on the bottom right. File:Shorepoint Base Beta.jpg|Shorepoint in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:Shorepoint beach sign.jpg|"Keep out" sign on Beta Shorepoint Base's beach. File:Buggy shorepoint beta.jpg|The Beta Scout Car on Pier 87 in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:G-Man Shorepoint.jpg|The G-Man glimpsed near Shorepoint. File:D1 town 050002.jpg|Rebels and Overwatch Soldiers fighting, with Daniel on the right. File:Daniel fire.jpg|Daniel firing at the soldiers. File:Leon fire.jpg|Leon firing at the soldiers. File:D1 town 050011.jpg|Daniel and the other Rebel looking after Winston. File:D1 town 050010.jpg|Ditto. File:Jacob + nurse.jpg|Detail of Jacob being looked after. File:D1 town 050087.jpg|Alyx's communication to Shorepoint. File:D2 coast 01000.jpg|Pier 87, with the crane and the Scout Car. File:D2 coast 010143.JPG|Rebel defending the pier with an Emplacement Gun. File:D2 coast 010154.JPG|Ditto. File:D2 coast 010001.jpg|The Scout Car waiting on Pier 87. File:Noriko.jpg|Noriko sitting at the crane's commands. File:D2 coast 010003.jpg|The Scout Car being lowered on the beach by the crane's magnet. File:D2 coast 010014.jpg|The Scout Car falls upside down when the crane's magnet fails and Antlions attack. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' References Category:The Coast locations Category:Resistance locations Category:Locations